“Asthma” refers to a chronic lung disease causing bronchoconstriction (narrowing of the airways) due to inflammation (swelling) and tightening of the muscles around the airways. The inflammation also causes an increase in mucus production, which causes coughing that may continue for extended periods. Asthma is generally characterized by recurrent episodes of breathlessness, wheezing, coughing, and chest tightness, termed exacerbations. The severity of exacerbations can range from mild to life threatening. The exacerbations can be a result of exposure to e.g. respiratory infections, dust, mold, pollen, cold air, exercise, stress, tobacco smoke, and air pollutants.
“COPD” refers to Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, primarily associated with past and present cigarette smoking. It involves airflow obstruction, mainly associated with emphysema and chronic bronchitis. Emphysema causes irreversible lung damage by weakening and breaking the air sacs within the lungs. Chronic Bronchitis is an inflammatory disease, which increases mucus in the airways and bacterial infections in the bronchial tubes, resulting in obstructed airflow.
“Allergic rhinitis” refers to acute rhinitis or nasal rhinitis, including hay fever. It is caused by allergens such as pollen or dust. It may produce sneezing, congestion, runny nose, and itchiness in the nose, throat, eyes, and ears.
“Infectious rhinitis” refers to acute rhinitis or nasal rhinitis of infectious origin. It is caused by upper respiratory tract infection by infectious rhinoviruses, coronaviruses, influenza viruses, parainfluenza viruses, respiratory syncytical virus, adenoviruses, coxsackieviruses, echoviruses, or Group A beta-hemolytic Streptococci and generically referred to as the common cold. It may produce sneezing, congestion, runny nose, and itchiness in the nose, throat, eyes, and ears.